


Sunrise to Sunset

by limesicle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, I'm Sorry, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Volleyball, a bit of angst, just needed to let this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limesicle/pseuds/limesicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at summer camp. Kageyama has always been a loner, and Hinata has always been the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise to Sunset

 

Kageyama wasn’t sure how he’d gotten lucky. Or maybe it was unlucky. It didn’t matter. He’d always been the solitary type. It wasn’t that he couldn’t make friends; he chose not to. He told himself the world wasn’t on his side, that things would never go his way. The only thing that was different was volleyball. When he was on the court, he didn’t have to worry about being betrayed or hurt. At least, that’s what he thought.

 

He’d gone to camp the summer after his first year of high school. It was an all-summer type thing, and it was only for the people who were really crazy about volleyball. Kageyama wasn’t sure what he’d think of the other players. For one, he hoped they’d be more motivated than the people at his high school. What he didn’t know was that he’d meet Hinata.

 

His first impression of the orange-head was “too much energy.” Kageyama liked quiet. Most of the time. Unless he needed to yell at someone. But most of the time, he liked quieter, low-energy people. And Hinata felt like a wall of energy. Unfortunately, Kageyama couldn’t argue with the counselors and he was stuck on the team with Hinata. He thought he’d never get through the summer.

 

***

 

“Idiot, have you ever even spiked before?” He shot at his new teammate.

“You throw too fast, dumbass! We’re on the same team, y’know, work with me.” Hinata glared up at Kageyama, his brown eyes burning. The shorter boy knew he was inexperienced and didn’t need Kageyama to tell him that. But he was at the camp because he wanted to get better.

“Just try harder.”

“I am trying!”

 

That’s when their captain came over. He was a repeat attendee of the camp; someone with experience.

“Oi, you two,” Daichi started. Both Kageyama and Hinata froze. “You are on the same team, got it? Until you can work together you’ll be sitting on the bench every game.”

“But Daichi-san–”

“No buts!”

 

He walked away with Kageyama and Hinata staring after him. When he was suitably out of earshot, Kageyama turned to the shorter boy.

“This is your fault,” he hissed angrily.

“Gah, Kageyama,” Hinata flinched away. “Maybe we should actually try to work together–”

“Who kept missing the tosses? I am trying,” Kageyama snapped.

 

He was done talking to his shorter teammate. It was too much work. Kageyama walked over to the bench and grabbed a water bottle. He sat there glaring at Daichi and the rest of the team.

 

***

 

It took them 10 days. But at the end of those 10 days, they were inseparable. Sure, they argued every single moment they were in the same room, but they never left each other’s side. They’d even started going on runs every morning before practice. While their rivalry was still strong, they worked on the same team. Kageyama had acknowledged Hinata’s potential, but he still thought the other was an idiot.

 

***

 

It was 2 weeks until the end of the camp when Hinata let it slip. The team had been clustered in one of the common rooms of the dorm they were sitting in, and someone thought it was a good idea to play truth-or-dare. Kageyama had been subtly trying to sneak out of the room, but Tsukishima had called him out. So Kageyama was sitting grumpily next to Hinata.

 

At first, he thought it wouldn’t be so bad. They would stick to normal things like “never have I ever been to Australia.” Yeah, right. Nishinoya’s first question, was something along the lines of “Asahi, have you ever seen a woman naked?” Kageyama got through the first few rounds easily enough. He was asked if he’d ever been kissed–”no”–then if he’d ever had a crush on a girl–another “no.”

 

Then the questions were coming around a third time. Hinata was asked “do you have a crush on someone at this camp?” Kageyama would’ve guessed it would be a quick question easily answered in the negative. Hinata blushed at the question. “Not particularly,” he muttered. Kageyama frowned at him. Since when did Hinata mutter?

 

“Oh, come on,” someone called, and Hinata’s face reddened further.

“I have a crush on Kageyama.”

 

 _What?_ Kageyama stared at the boy sitting next to him, who was now very stubbornly staring at the floor. A hush fell over the group. No one had expected that.

  
“Oi, Hinata,” Kageyama started, but it overlapped with Hinata’s next words.

“I’m going to bed!” he announced loudly and ran from the room.

 

Kageyama was left staring at the door–he was very confused.

 

***

 

The next morning, Hinata wasn’t there for the morning run. Kageyama jogged for half a mile on his own, but realized it wasn’t anywhere near the same. His pace slowed until he was walking down the route Hinata usually shared with him. He walked staring at the pavement. _Why?_ He wondered. If Hinata was the one who was hurting, why did he–Kageyama–suddenly feel so alone?

 

His steps halted. Did he actually miss Hinata? No, that would be stupid. Hinata was Hinata, right? And that meant he was an overly energetic idiot. _But–_ a small voice in his head prompted. _You miss him, don’t you?_ Kageyama felt his face flush. “I absolutely do not,” he hissed out loud. That was impossible. He was Kageyama; he didn’t have friends, and he certainly did not have a crush on his annoying teammate.

 

***

 

Kageyama arrived late for practice. He had misjudged the timing for the run–walk–and wasn’t particularly in the mood to play volleyball. Daichi glared at him as he walked in ten minutes late, but Kageyama put up his hands. “I made a wrong turn,” he explained quickly, before Daichi reprimanded him.

 

As Kageyama took his place in the line, he noticed that he wasn’t the only one who was late. Hinata wasn’t there. Kageyama felt the worry set in his stomach. Was it really that bad? Hinata loved volleyball, and he wasn’t at practice. _Is this somehow my fault?_ He wondered. _But I haven’t done anything!_

 

He shook his head. _I’m not worried about Hinata. I’m not worried about Hinata. I’m not–Oh, fuck. I am worried._ Kageyama froze where he was, which, in a volleyball practice, is not a good idea. An errant ball hit him in the side of the head. Kageyama flinched to the side, turning to glare at the person who had thrown it.

 

“Gah, I’m sorry. I’m sorry! Don’t kill me, Kageyama!” Hinata scrambled backward.

 _There he is._ Kageyama walked towards Hinata. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but his feet were carrying him forward. Hinata continued to scramble backwards.

“Dammit, Hinata, I’m not going to hurt you.” Hinata froze looking shocked.

“You’re not?”

“No. Now come with me for a minute.” He grabbed the back of Hinata’s jersey and dragged him out of the door. Daichi glared at them as they went, but Kageyama didn’t care.

 

Once outside, Kageyama released Hinata, who ran out of range as soon as he could.

  
“You said you wouldn’t hurt me,” Hinata complained rubbing the back of his neck.

“That doesn’t count.”

“You asshole!”

“Oi, shut up! I wanted to talk to you, dumbass.”

“Why’d you drag me all the way out–?”  
“I like you.”

 

For the second time in a few minutes, Hinata froze. His face turning from pale to bright red in a few seconds flat.

  
“Y-you… what?” Hinata’s tone was no longer annoyed, but uncertain. Honestly, it was a bit disconcerting to hear Hinata be uncertain.

“I… don’t make me say it again!” Kageyama felt the unfamiliar heat rising in his face. He was not blushing.

“Are you sure?” Still the uncertainty.  
“Yes, dammit, I’m sure. Now can we talk about something else?”

 

The last of Kageyama’s words were cut off as Hinata threw himself at the taller boy.

 

***

 

10 days left. Kageyama hated thinking about that. He didn’t want the camp to end, and it wasn’t just because he enjoyed playing volleyball every day. He hated that Hinata made him smile, but he loved it, too, and he wasn’t looking forward to going home. At home, there was no one who could do the same.

 

***

 

7 days left. Exactly one week to go. Kageyama hated countdowns. Hated counting down the points to 25 as a match wore on. He hated endings.

 

“Kageyama.” Hinata flicked him in the shoulder.

 

They were sitting at breakfast apart from the rest of their team.

 

“You look worried,” Hinata continued.  
“I’m fine. Just thinking,” Kageyama answered a little too quickly.

“Wah, if you’re worried, you should talk to me.”

 

Kageyama only nodded in response. He would miss this. He would miss the ball of sunshine by his side. He would miss this so fucking much.

 

***

 

It was the first time “I like you,” turned into “I love you.” They were sitting outside after the evening practice. There were crickets humming, but everything else was silent.

 

Hinata said it first–out of nowhere, really. He said it quietly, and with a big smile on his face. “I love you, Kageyama Tobio. You’re an asshole, but I love you.”

 

Kageyama punched him lightly. “Well you’re a dumbass. But I guess I love you, too.”

 

“Doesn’t that make you even more of a dumbass?”

“Shut up!”

“Make me,” Hinata challenged him.

 

Kageyama never backed down from a challenge.

 

“Fine.”

 

He put his hands on both sides of Hinata’s face. Kageyama took a deep breath. He didn’t know what he was doing. Okay, so he had read a few articles on the internet, but he didn’t have any actual experience.

 

Hinata was staring at him, still smiling. Hinata’s face was close, and Kageyama could feel the warmth of his breath. And then there wasn’t any space at all between them. Hinata’s lips were soft, and Kageyama could tell he was smiling.

 

***

 

Goodbye came too soon.

 

Kageyama stood with his bag packed. Hinata stood beside him. And for once, both of them were silent. There was nothing left to say.

 

And then Kageyama’s father arrived in his car, and that was that. Except it wasn’t.

 

***

 

About 30 seconds after Kageyama sat in the car, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Hinata.

 

“Stay in touch,” was all it said, but to Kageyama, that meant everything. Hinata didn’t want this to end simply because they wouldn’t be in the same place.

 

“Of course,” he sent back trying to hide the smile on his face.

 

“Yay! <33”

“Idiot.”

“But you love me.”

“You know I do.”

 

***

 

It wasn’t easy to be back home. Kageyama woke up several time in the night, turning over in bed to get comfortable. The room felt cold, and he couldn’t explain why.

 

He had a few more weeks until summer ended and school started again. Summer practices were already scheduled for the weekends, but it wasn’t the same. He was back with teammates who didn’t care. He threw tosses they could spike, now, but it felt like something was missing. There was no Hinata to dash from one side of the net to the other.

 

Hinata called him every night. They talked for hours about everything and nothing. Sometimes they would simply sit in silence glad to know that someone was on the other end of the phone. Kageyama cherished those hours, though he was loathe to admit it. He still pretended to like being solitary.

 

***

 

When school started, Kageyama’s schedule was more crowded. He had less time for Hinata’s calls, but he still tried to answer every time–once a day. The first time he missed one was about a month and a half after camp. He was busy, after all. Kageyama had classes to try to keep from failing and practices. Not to mention, he actually had joined the track team as well. He liked running, after all, and it was good for volleyball.

 

Hinata didn’t say anything about the missed call later.

 

Kageyama missed the next call a few days later. And then another one. And then he missed two days in a row. Hinata didn’t say anything. But Kageyama could hear that something in Hinata’s mood was different. They were still talking, but there were more silences. And the silences felt less friendly. Kageyama always felt like he was supposed to say something, but never did.

 

They stopped saying “I love you” at the end of every call.

 

***

 

They talked about once a week, and only briefly. Kageyama had taken to submerging himself in work so he didn’t have to think about Hinata. It was easier that way. _I don’t really love him, anyway,_ he told himself. _I just thought I did._

 

***

 

The next time Hinata called, there was something different in his voice. His tone had a ring of finality even as he said “hello.” A knot settled in Kageyama’s stomach–more accurately, the knot in his stomach grew so much that he could no longer ignore it. _This is it._ He swallowed.

 

“Kageyama, I’m glad I met you.”

_I should be saying this. You changed me._

“You made me really happy. But I don’t think I can do this any more.”

_I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

“We hardly talk.”

_It’s my fault, isn’t it?_

“So I think we should just go our separate ways.”

_Fuck._

Kageyama didn’t respond for a moment. His throat was tight. He knew he hadn’t returned the calls. It was his fault they’d stopped talking, and he didn’t deserve Hinata anyway. Hinata was bright. He, Kageyama, was dark. I’m sorry.

 

Kageyama closed his eyes as he responded. He did his best to keep his voice steady and to keep Hinata’s face out of his head.

  
“You’re right. We hardly talk.”

_I should apologize._

“So I agree with you.”

_I hate it, though._

“And I’m–”

_I should say it. I should. It’s the least I can do. Because I’ve kept so much to myself._

“I’m really glad I met you.”

 

His voice wavered. Kageyama coughed, trying to regain his composure.

 

“I guess this is it. Goodbye.”

  
He hung up. He didn’t want to hear Hinata’s response. He didn’t want to say what was on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t want to say “I still love you.” That would be unfair, wouldn’t it? He wanted Hinata to be free and bright.

 

Please, don’t let the world change you. Stay innocent.

 

Kageyama placed the phone on the table. It was over. Done.

 

There are no second chances.

 

This isn’t a game of volleyball. There won’t be a rematch. It’s over.

 

Hinata’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first fanfic posted of KageHina (there's another one in progress, but it's in progress so I haven't posted it yet orz)
> 
> Anyway, sorry if this is messy and kind of quick. I wrote it sort of as a catharsis after a break up. Yeah. Anyway. 
> 
> Don't kill me for splitting them up at the end. I do ship them–I really do! It's just that, not everything works out. Hey, this world isn't perfect. And just because no one's to blame doesn't mean it has to work.
> 
> Well, I hope you like it! (Also, the other one, which will be posted soonish...I hope. Will have a happy ending. I just needed to write this...well, I don't want to repeat myself)
> 
> Comments/criticism/suggestions are always appreciated! Thanks <3


End file.
